nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mortal Conflict
The Mortal Conflict '''(fully known as '''Chapter 3: The Mortal Conflict) is the third map in the An Alternate Eclipse storyline by Greedyselfish. Taking place in a base set up by the Eclipse Military on the Frixion, many miles away from where the previous map, "Celestial Abyss", took place, it features the four heroes having to defend the base from both the Opposition forces and a surprise outbreak from the Zombies. It also features a mysterious new enemy who appears to be against both sides, but their intentions are unclear. Story While fighting the undead inside the mysterious facility on the Opposition homeworld of Frixion, the group attempts to signal a rescue by operating the factory and making a lot of noise. This causes the Opposition's Overlord Dreadnaught to show up and attempt to kill the group. The group prevails and take out the Overlord Dreadnaught. Wondering what to do next, the Unnamed Mercenary pulls out a portable teleportation device and uses it to send all four of the heroes to another unknown location. They are ambushed by Opposition Soldiers and proceed to fight them off as long as they can before the Alliance Forces show up and save the group. The group are sent to an Eclipse Military base where the Humans have slowly started to occupy parts of the Opposition's homeworld. They rest until nightfall when Opposition troops began to attack the base. As they prepare to defend the base, Zombies unexpectedly attack and proceed to kill and infect the soldiers. The four heroes must defend the base from both the Zombies and the Opposition while also dealing with a new, unknown enemy. Characters Playable * "Athena" * Alain Bourden * Jack McMack * Unnamed Mercenary Non-Playable * Sgt. Theodore Maxwell * Unnammed Opposition Fleet General Layout Barracks Comm Station Balconies Trenches Tents The Supply Room Features A new rocket launcher type weapon, the TX12 Multi-Purpose, is introduced. It features the ability to shoot 12 rockets either simultaneously or individually. A new fully auto shotgun type weapon, the EXSS-48 Super Shotgun, is also introduced and has the ability to fire shotgun shell rounds in rapid succession. A new Wonder Weapon, known as The Will To Live, fires an distorted, electro-magnetic soundwave towards large groups of enemies. Two new enemy types: The Opposition Troopers and The Cultists. The Opposition Troopers are armored from the neck down with their heads exposed and are armed with TX-90 assault rifles. The Cultists are dressed up in black dress suits, hats, and Flak Jacket body armor. They wield a series of weapons from the Prohibition era to World War II. When one of the Cultists are killed, a handful of zombies will appear. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 * DTn-64 CQC * V-61 * MPX-24 * TXs-6 * Mag-5 * M4X1 * Madrelerorn Scimitar * X-Tex Grenades Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * TX12 Multi-Purpose * EXSS-48 Super Shotgun * The Will To Live Perk Shots * Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 pts. * '''Helping Hand '- Revive faster, 500/1500 pts. * 'Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 pts. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 pts. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 pts. * 'Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 pts. Easter Eggs Major: * 'Defense Strategy '- Defend the Eclipse Military base and bring down the Oppositon Warship. ' Minor: * An Easter Egg song called "Atlas, Rise!" by Metallica can be activated upon achieving 25 headshots on each of the enemy types; Zombies, Cultists, and Opposition Troops. * A few documents concerning some of the characters and factions in the story can be found in the Comm Station. These include information on "Athena", Alain Bourden, the Nakamura Crime Families, the TX12 Multi-Purpose and EXSS-48 Super Shotgun. There are also documents concerning Jack McMack and The Cultists, but are unreadable as they are covered in blood. Trivia * The map's game style is slightly altered as it features the standard Zombies Mode style mixed in with a style similar to ''Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops Survival Mode. * During the opening cutscene, when the Unnamed Mercenary pulls out his personal teleporter, it has a design similar to that of the P.T.D. from the ''Soul of the Machine ''storyline. * When the Cultists are killed, they will sometimes scream out words and phrases such as "I'VE FAILED MISTER!", "ENDTIME IS NEAR!", "JACK HOW COULD YOU!", and "MISTER DON'T PLAY!". Category:An Alternate Eclipse